


9th and the magic happened.

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, lapslock, lot of cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: 8 time jungmo tried to flirt and the 9th time jungmo tried, minhee finally catch something on.





	9th and the magic happened.

**Author's Note:**

> just like a short minimo since im deprived. sorry for any grammatical and typos.

jungmo and minhee have known each other the longest. bestfriend since kid, a certified soulmate (what they said). but minhee is so dense. so so dense and jungmo nearly give up on confessing. 

their circle of friends already catch something on, even with endless teasing, minhee is just the same. he just laugh it up, said that he and jungmo are only friend. and it breaking up jungmo's heart every damn time. 

theyre closed. close enough to sleep with each other on their own bed. its like tradition, eversince theyre kids. every weekend is a must. if its not jungmo's house then its going to be minhee's. sound absurd how they both are now 19 but still sleep with each other, with the no homo code. funny. and jungmo hate how he was so affected everytime minhee snuggles closer to him. he want to push the latter so bad, but he also want to keep the warm he received. in the end, its jungmo's whos hurting the most. he aware of that. 

as jungmo thought he is breaking apart, hyunbin, his other friend asked jungmo to try other way, in other words, flirt or just straight up confessed. sounds easy, but no. jungmo hate the feelings of being rejected, he has the softest heart and he sure he isn't ready for the day where minhee will reject him. and so, he start up slow. flirting---- or straight up being more clingy and soft. 

but the thing is

minhee is so motherfucking dense. 

**1st TRY**

****theyre on their way home after school. it was rather quiet then usual. both minhee and jungmo stay silent. minhee is listening to songs with his earphones and jungmo just there, walking beside minhee. before this, minhee might offer his earphone for jungmo to share with him but not today. maybe minhee can sense the nervousness from jungmo so he didn't say anything. 

"hey jungmo, do you want to eat ice cream? I heard theres new ice cream shop down the street" minhee said while his eyes is sparkling, talking about ice cream really did make minhee happy. 

jungmo almost lost in the eyes but he quickly nodded and minhee let out a happy shriek. minhee then walk faster then jungmo, showing how eager he is. as in time, minhee hastily walk across the road, his eyes however still on jungmo, smiling and asked jungmo to walk faster. jungmo who are smiling, now slowly turning into worry. a car, suddenly make a turn and speed up. _fuck. _jungmo run toward the now panicking minhee. he isn't sure himself on what he should do, but protecting minhee is one of the important thing his brain processed now. 

jungmo did arrived on time and quickly push minhee away from the car. both of them rolling on the street, luckily theres no other car that time but the driver, a jerk they are, just let the two of the boys on the street. like its not part of their fault. thank god, jungmo and minhee both didn't injured, just a scratched on jungmo's knees and minhee's elbow. 

no ice cream for the day. 

they both back to jungmo's house which is nearer and jungmo quickly took his aid box and try to put some cream on minhee's. 

"tell me if its hurt" 

minhee hissed and jungmo stop for awhile, letting the latter take in before he put a lot more. 

"let me put it on yours" minhee said, showing to the now exposed jungmo's knees. 

"no need, I can do it myself"

minhee sighed "its not fair, you hurt because of me! let me atleast did it for you!" 

jungmo smiles and said "you know, there was time that I would have died for you. and today is one of it. Im okay with myself getting hurt, as long as its not you"

jungmo then quickly walk to the aid box, trying to ignore all the thing he have said. minhee however still there, froze few seconds before laughing and said "bitch I would also die for myself"

jungmo roll his eyes. he knew it, minhee would never take anything serious. 

**2nd TRY**

minhee didn't go to school that day. fever. it was an awful day for jungmo. he was worry the whole day he cant even focus in his fav class. eventhough he have any other friends there but its not the same. minhee, wasn't there. 

"yo jungmo, I know you miss minhee so much but atleast eat your food" wonjin's chuckles as he said that. 

yes, he hasn't eat anything yet from morning. since minhee texted him and said he cant walk with jungmo today, his mood already ruined. it was so not likely for minhee to have a fever. its like, once in a year! and that's also mean, jungmo have never really been apart from minhee. and for day like this, he hate it so much. he talk less and laugh less. his mind keep thinking of his crush who are now sick. 

as soon as the bell rang, he quickly walk to minhee's house. luckily he didn't have any other extra class that day or he will die from worriness. as soon as he arrived, mrs. kang was at the garden, looking over her sunflowers. 

"hye auntie! im here to look over minhee"

"oh! hi jungmo, minhee's in his bedroom... and also, please tell him to eat, he wont listen to me" mrs. kang plead and jungmo sighed. typical minhee, wont eat anything when he is sick.

without waiting longer, jungmo quickly walk inside and straight to minhee's bedroom. he knock first before getting in, letting minhee know that he is arrived. 

"what taking you so long to come here?" minhee asked as soon as he saw jungmo figure and jungmo just laugh. see! how come minhee get this clingy and soft when he is sick. doesn't he know this thing affect jungmo so much. 

"sorry big baby.. im running here okay, don't you see all the sweats on my forehead?" jungmo then take a seat beside the laying minhee. 

not a lie, minhee did saw the sweats and he just softly smiles, touche that he actually have this kind of _friend_ in his life.

"your mom said you didn't eat anything yet.. WHY?! did you know your body need foods? you look so pale now, god minhee can you not make me worried?"

minhee chuckles, now he know why his mom likes jungmo so much, he just like his mother. nagging all the darn time he can. 

"hey answer me!" jungmo said, softly hitting minhee's shoulder. minhee then hold both of jungmo's hand, prevent the latter from hitting more

"as you can see, im having a fever... I don't have the energy to walk downstair and eat dumbass"

jungmo then lean closer to minhee, it does make minhee taken aback on how close they are now. he can feel jungmo's soft breathe against him. jungmo then pressing their forehead together. and minhee was panicking to be honest, then he saw jungmo's smirking. 

"w-why would y-you smirk....."

"youre lying... your forehead aren't that burning hot,, you don't even have a fever"

"I-I....." minhee lost at word, he was still stunned on how close they are 

jungmo quickly move his head away from minhee, try to hide his blush. 

"i'll be right back, I know you craved my chicken soups... let me cook it for you, wait here"

and jungmo then quickly walk outside, without looking back at the stunned minhee. 

_fuck._

**3rd TRY**

its not weird at all on how much jungmo spend his money on minhee. everytime they both going out, jungmo is the first one to pay for everything. it does make minhee feel terrible, like it was his idea to go out, spending their day together but its all jungmo who paid for everything. and sometimes, minhee felt like he just befriend jungmo for money and he did afraid if that was others thought too. 

"jungmo, you know that I did have my own money right?"

jungmo nodded, 

"you did know I can also afford buying you things right?"

jungmo nodded again. 

jungmo come from loaded family, like so rich. and minhee is not that bad, him also come from wealthy family. but seeing on how jungmo keep buying him things make minhee embarrassed. he really doesn't get why jungmo being so kind and generous towards him, okay, maybe because they've been friend for the longest?? perhaps?

"can you stop buy me things?" minhee asked. 

jungmo stop doing his thing. his eyes look straight at minhee's. 

"im offended" jungmo said, he did offended by that. 

"n-no! I didn't mean to offend you... but you bought me so many things already... and I can buy it for myself.. or atleast, let me pay for our foods..."

jungmo think for a while,

"okay, you can use your money... on our date" jungmo smirk. 

"then it will be never" minhee said, sighed. 

_failed. fucking dense minhee. and now, jungmo REALLY offended by it. _

**4th TRY**

holiday season is not jungmo's favorite. because he know, atleast one of them will be out from the country, holiday. its always be like that. sometimes it could be two weeks they didn't meet each other. and this holiday, it was minhee's family who decided to go to japan for holiday. for a week. and jungmo sure he cant take it longer. its been 3days since minhee flight there but jungmo already miss spending time with minhee. 

"just call him" 

jungmo head then turn to look at his now smirking dad. ugh, he hate how his dad know so much about him. 

"I cant, he must be busy..."

"you didn't try, how come you know he is busy?" 

jungmo actually shy talking about stuff like this, he feel like a baby whenever he talk about this with his parents, especially his dad, the amount of teasing, he just really cant. 

"ugh later I will try" jungmo said, sprinting out from the living room to his own bedroom, only to hear his dad laugh loudly behind him.

jungmo then get ready to sleep, rolling back and forth on his bedroom. fidgeting with his phone, thinking whether he should text the latter or not. but, he almost going insane, he need to atleast, text him a 'hi' 

**jungmo:** **hYeeeEEEEE **

** how you doing? **

jungmo then wait for minhee to text him back. one minutes. two minutes. thre-

** _*ding*_ **

**minhee: hyeee**

** doing great :')**

** how about you?**

**jungmo: just great.... **

** when will you come back here? **

**minhee: idk... maybe by this Saturday? **

** why?**

jungmo hesitant for second. should he? ah fuck it. 

**jungmo: I miss you, so much. **

jungmo wait sound of his pounding heart accompany him. one minute. two minute. three minute... four minute.... jungmo then checked his text back and it shows that minhee have read the text. but what take him so long to reply? seven minutes passed. jungmo almost feel regret then 

** _*ding*_ **

**minhee: hahaha**

** see you soon!**

and that night. jungmo sleep with his heart breaking a little. 

**5th TRY**

"I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?" minhee suddenly said. right now theyre in minhee's bedroom, doing their homework. 

"eh? so sudden?" jungmo asked. 

"it just suddenly come into my head.. don't you curious too of what other people thought of you?" minhee asked back 

jungmo think for second and replied "I don't mind of what others think of me, I only care of what you think of me" 

minhee stop writing. his head still shot down on the math's paper. jungmo wait for the latter's expression but none. 

jungmo sigh again. how come he is so dense? 

silence hit them both. somehow thing become awkward. 

"what do you think of me?" minhee carefully ask

and its now, jungmo turn to stop doing his work. his mind wanders. thinking of any suitable words to describe minhee 

"I think youre pretty, and kind..." jungmo said,

minhee smiles, nodded along "j-just that?? its not enough! I want more compliment" minhee said, jokingly sulk

_I love you. I love you so much its killing me. _jungmo scream internally, he would never can speak those words infront of minhee "haha just that.. and you? what do you think of me?" 

minhee thinking for awhile. 

"youre nice... the bestest friend ever! I could never ask for more"

jungmo smiles. hiding his internal pain. _friend. _luv that. 

**6th TRY**

friends anniversary. not everyone do that, but minhee and jungmo did. this year, marked 10years since they became friends. and so, they decided this time, just to celebrate it at home. not like every other years, they often go to the funfair, shopping and stuff but for this year, they just want to casually spend their whole day at their house, just watching movies and talk. absurd, they've been friends for 10years, stuck with each other almost every single day, yet they've never get bored by it and always have topic to talk about. _soulmate culture_, what their friends said.

they've spend their morning with watching movies marathon, its not jungmo's favorite but since minhee like it so much, he just let the latter be happy. its hurt, for jungmo to say 'friendship anniversary' because jungmo honestly want more. 

half of day, they've been talking at the couch. talk about whatever, reminiscing their old days, laughing non- stop. probably the best day of the year for jungmo. what he didn't expect was their parents+ friends come together and bought them both a cake. making it like it was their wedding anniversary or birthdays. funny how their parents and friends actually want them both to be together but jungmo is just coward and minhee is just dense. 

"happy anniversary jungmo and minhee!" wonjin said, shoving the cake infront of their faces. 

"its not like me and jungmo is a couple haha" minhee said, jungmo almost feel hurt but hearing how their parents and friends laugh at that remark, he laugh too. 

"MAKE A WISH BEFORE YOU BOTH BLOW THE CANDLES!" jungmo's father said and jungmo shot a look at his father but his father just wink. 

both of them then clasped their hands together, eyes shut. 

and then both of them look at each other, smiles before blow the candles together. it was a fun night to be honest, and it was their first time having their parents and friends together, celebrating the day. 

* * *

"what do you wish?" jungmo asked as soon as they both laying on the bedroom, ready to sleep. 

"nah, cant say that... it wont happened if I said it"

"don't you curious of what I wish?" jungmo asked

and minhee did curious so he just nodded his head. 

"asked me then" jungmo said, smirking

"don't you scared if it didn't become true?" minhee asked hesitantly

"come on! just asked me.."

"oof okay! what is your wish?" 

"I wish that we isn't friend"

minhee heart stop beating. he let out a loud gasp.

"do you really hate me that much?" minhee asked again. 

"HAHAHAHA NO IM JUST KIDDING!" jungmo said. 

"im offended...."

"I really like you... I mean, be friend with you" jungmo said. 

"hmph, okay then. goodnight jungmo! happy 10th years anniversary..." 

"yea... happy 10th anniversary minhee..."

**7th TRY**

jungmo is at minhee's house. helping mrs. kang on decorating their flowers garden. it was pretty, and its smell nice too so jungmo didn't bother to get dirty there. he likes it anyways. he is a sucker for flowers. 

minhee's mom was inside, making some cookies for them to eat meanwhile he and minhee are out here, looking for the dead and dried flowers to get rid of. they've been working in silent for two hours, just the sounds of the scissors was heard here and there. 

jungmo decided to take a rest for minutes and seat at the bench. with all the dried flowers with him. and not long after, minhee also joined him. and they both just look at each other and said "lets make flower crown!" and that's how they spend another 45minutes, sttuggling with the dried flowers to create their own flower crowns. it was a short time, but they both managed to do a good job. 

"here, I make it for you" jungmo said first, handing minhee the dried flower crowns. its look dead, but it managed to look pretty. minhee gonna say that jungmo did have a great taste on things. 

"thankyou! its look pretty though" minhee exclaiming, while looking the flower crowns more carefully

"just like you." jungmo replied. 

"what?"

"I said it pretty, just like you. so pretty flowers belong to pretty person" jungmo said outloud. he wasn't scared of anything now, its not like minhee can catch things on, this bitch is so dense. 

"oh yeah thankyou" 

_see, that's all he said. no blush at all. _jungmo sigh. he's fine with this. he's strong enough. 

**8th TRY**

its Friday's night. and its says that tonight going to be lot of stars and so this two decided to spend their night, laying on the grass up the hill, stargazing. its been so long since they did again, since both of them prefer to spend their night at home, but today, they both want to do something 'productive'. even if it just them laying down on the cold grass, being out from home is definitely productive. 

as soon as they arrived, there no so many people on the hill. theres like few lovers and them. friends. minhee then lay down the cloth he bring as cushion for both of them to sit while watching the stars. it does really have many stars on the skies. and jungmo love it so much, he did have a thing for stars. it was his favorite thing on this world, _beside minhee._

"don't you bring pillow? I wanna lay down? my neck hurt" jungmo asked, while massaging his owned neck, showing that it was hurt. 

minhee shot a soft smile before he stretched his own leg and slightly pat on his thigh to let jungmo lay down. 

"wait.. for real? my head is heavy you know?" jungmo asked, blushed slightly visible on his cheeks. 

"take it or I will let your neck strained" 

"ugh okayokay..." jungmo then hesitantly put his head on minhee's thigh. his eyes then straight looking up the skies, taking all the pretty stars in his memory as much as he can. 

minhee without him realizing, playing with jungmo's soft hair. jungmo almost burst at that point. he definitely feel every kind of feeling now. he just cant believe that minhee still didn't get clue even after hundreds of flirting. 

"its beautiful isn't it?" minhee asked, look at jungmo, who are laying on his leg

jungmo blinks for few seconds, smiles, looking at minhee and said "very beautiful.." _much more beautiful then the stars_

"are you looking at me or at the stars?" minhee suddenly asked

"s-stars.. youre beautiful too but the stars are prettier..."

"oh. okay then.."

**9th TRY aka D-DAY**

jungmo is tired to be honest. he think his heart can handle this but apparently no. since they came back from the stargazing, jungmo is sure that he cant keep this a secret any longer. he need to talk about this with minhee. even if he get rejected, he is ready for the worse. or even if minhee want to run away from him, he is fine. at least he can move on. not like this, he feel like he is playing with his own feelings. for years, it not a short period. it was long enough. so, jungmo thought, it was a good time to talk about this with minhee. he is ready. 

**jungmo: hey? are you busy today?**

**minhee: no.. why?**

**jungmo: will you come over to my house?**

**minhee: yes sure, **

** is everything alright?**

**jungmo: I have something important to tell you. **

and so when minhee arrived, jungmo is at the bed. nervous. not shaking but his face is pale and minhee almost die looking at his friend condition 

"holy,,, are you sick jungmo? are you okay?" minhee asked nervously. afraid that jungmo actually sick or anthing. 

"I have something important to tell you.."

"yea I know but first of all, are you sick? you look so pale"

"no,, im fine.. just nervous..."

"why would you nervous...?" minhee cautiously asked.

jungmo let out a big sigh. he is _ready for everything. _

"its going to be long, but here me out. don't interrupt me. okay?" 

minhee nodded, waiting. 

"when I said I will died for you, I meant it. I will do anything just to make sure youre safe, even if it means I will die. I will do anything, donor you my blood or organs, I will do anything for you,, as long as youre happy..."

jungmo stop few seconds, didn't have the bravery to look at minhee's expression.

"that day you having a fever. I know youre lying. you just lazy to go to school because you didn't finished up mr. han's homework... and I was bored to death because I don't have anyone to talk too, I don't even eat the whole day because im so worried of you... how can you lie to me?"

"I spend all my money on you because I care about you. youre my only bestfriend I ever had, so I want to do almost anything for you. buying you things is just come out as impulse for me, I love seeing your happy face when you get something from me, I love the way you smile and thanks me endless time, its make my heart swell and make me happy that you appreciate all the things ive gave you... and I don't care if I need to go poor just for you, call me stupid but I do care for you that much,"

jungmo stop for awhile, letting all the tears on his eyes get back in, he didn't want to cry infront of minhee.. not now. 

"when we become apart, I miss you a lot. I aint kidding. I miss spending all my days with you. but then, seeing you happy with your family is also something that I like too. I love seeing you happy with people you loves. but just for the record, I cant really sleep the whole week you are on holiday..."

"god,, jungmo-" 

"no, listen to me first minhee..."

"when you asked me youre curious of what other people think of you.. you shouldn't! because im sure everyone is fond of you. and im jealous of that, because people might hate me because the way I am.. but youre an angel, Im sure everyone likes you... just like me"

"my wish for our 10th year anniversary, I did wish that we aren't friends... because.. I wish that we are more than friends..."

jungmo try to control his emotion, but he failed. his tears running down rather quickly. making minhee confused and dazed for few seconds before panicking. 

"remember the flower crowns? it is pretty... but when you wear it, it suddenly look ugly.. because you outshine. you look prettier than the flower crowns... and I almost swore how I love that day, you look so cute and soft like that"

"and lastly" jungmo stop. looking at now teary eyes minhee, smiles softly. 

"the night we go stargazing, it was the best day of my life. the stars are pretty.. I got the see the my most favorite thing, with my favorite person.. did you know, that night- no- actually, everyday, you look prettier than the stars" 

jungmo then traced his fingers on minhee's visible freckles 

"_pretty... just like the stars_" 

and with that minhee's tears fall down. 

"sorry if I make it more emotional than I intended it too be, but... I like you- more than friends do kang minhee" 

jungmo closed his eyes, not wanting to look at disgust that shows on minhee's face. instead, he feel a pair of hands on his face, forcing it too look up. he look at minhee hesitantly, but his eyes meet a smiles minhee. sweet, soft smile. 

"fuck, I love you" minhee said 

and jungmo's heart almost jump from his heart. he cant heard it right, _right?_

"w-what?"

"I like you too koo jungmo, be my boyfriend"

"f-for real? you aint kidding right? you didn't do this because you pity of me right?" 

minhee smiles, let out a soft chuckles and without any longer, he close the distant between his face and jungmo's. 

the kiss was sloppy. but it was everything. their both first kiss. and minhee giggles through the kiss, and both of them pull out, wanting more air to breath in 

"why did you laugh?" jungmo asked,

"funny... because I actually realized that I like you when you saved me from the accident..."

"what the fu-?"

"that's why I think it was funny... how we both so coward to confessed..."

"it didn't matter, as long as im with you now.. im happy" jungmo said. 

"my wish have come true" minhee said

"what is it? tell me?" 

"I wish that one day you will confessed to me cutely while crying and then we kissed"

"you.. really..."

"I know youre mad at me but-"

minhee cut his own words and goes straight for a second kiss. this time more calm and sweet. 

"so we boyfriend now?"

"yes, my boyfriend, koo jungmo." 

and that's how they both sleep, cuddles to each other, hands still hugging close each other.

smiles on both of their face. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> I also make twt au @jungmo_kr


End file.
